narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tailed Beast Control
Throughout the series, several shinobi, jinchūriki or not, have demonstrated the ability to gain control of one or more of the nine tailed beasts. The cause and effect of this control varies between those capable of doing it. Jinchūriki The jinchūriki have the potential to control their tailed beasts through sheer willpower and concentration, but requires a lot of training in order to retain it. If an inexperienced jinchūriki transforms deeper into his or her tailed beast's forms, their personality tends to corrode into animal instincts, becoming not only more ferocious in battle, but also increasingly dangerous to his or her friends and allies. The best training spot for a jinchūriki to control his or her tailed beast is at the Falls of Truth. According to Gerotora, it is implied that the tailed beast's power consists of two parts: its chakra and its will. For example, whenever Naruto Uzumaki drew out a certain amount the Nine-Tails' chakra, its will containing its hatred would fuse along with it, and if Naruto was completely succumbed to the Nine-Tails' influence, the seal would break and the Nine-Tails would be released. To control its power, Naruto must have his own will and heart both very strong and free of hatred, in order to separate the Nine-Tails' will from its chakra completely.Naruto chapter 490, pages 10-12 Gaara's control over the One-Tail had increased in the beginning of Part II, where he could create and use its giant arms multiple times. Yugito Nii also had shown a high level of control, being able to fully transform into the Two-Tails with ease.Naruto chapter 313, pages 07-11 In the anime, Utakata could assume the form of the Six-Tails as well.Naruto: Shippūden episode 151 However, their control was lacking compared to Yagura and Killer Bee's, as they became the jinchūriki to have complete control of their tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 458, page 03 Even though Naruto now has full access and control of the Nine-Tails' chakra,Naruto chapter 505, pages 07-08''Naruto'' chapter 516, page 15 he still hasn't tamed the beast itself.Naruto chapter 519, pages 08-11 When a jinchūriki has a strong relationship with his or her tailed beast, the beast can act as his or her partner in battle. According to Killer Bee, once a jinchūriki has the tailed beast's cooperation and complete control of its chakra, he or she become immune to genjutsu, as the tailed beast can disturb its jinchūriki's chakra flow to break genjutsu.Naruto chapter 413, page 14 In addition, according to the Eight-Tails, the jinchūriki and their tailed beasts also have to have agreements of trading certain amounts of their own chakra, which can allow the jinchūriki to willingly transform into their tailed beast and be able to perform the Tailed Beast Ball without losing any control. Otherwise, the transformation without the tailed beasts' cooperation will result in failure, and the tailed beasts will then gradually consume their jinchūriki's own chakra whenever they use the beasts' chakra, which can kill the jinchūriki. Non-Jinchūriki Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, could completely control the tailed beasts using his Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, which utilizes the power of his Wood Release kekkei genkai to forcibly suppress the tailed beasts' chakra. Madara Uchiha can fully subdue the Nine-Tails using his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. First, he focuses on the Nine-Tails' eyes, and the Sharingan will appear over them, and then the Sharingan's tomoe disappears as the pupil enlarges.Naruto chapter 501, page 09 After that, he can then use the Summoning Technique to transport the Nine-Tails to wherever he wanted it.Naruto chapter 502, pages 10-12 During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Minato Namikaze had used a Contract Seal to remove Madara's control over the Nine-Tails.Naruto chapter 503, page 05 Sasuke Uchiha had also used his Sharingan against the Nine-Tails within Naruto's subconscious, but only to suppress its chakra.Naruto chapter 309, pages 04-06 In the anime, a filler character, Yūkimaru, was able to partially control the Three-Tails, the former tailed beast of Yagura.Naruto: Shippūden episode 92 See Also * Tailed Beast Skill References Category:Tailed beasts